the_briarwolf_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Stories/Kaname's Exile
This narrative has been included in the recording project, and an .mp3 reading of the narrative is available to be listened to here. Kaname's Exile It was the last day of the first full moon of winter when it happened. I was in the village, with my wife, when the horn sounded. Clear and true, there was no mistaking it - it was Sairus, the Alpha, calling for aid. Jira raced ahead of us, the underbrush flowing away from her urgent path. No such favours for us - Tara and I, as well as the others who responded to the call, had to struggle to keep up. We arrived at the edge of the briar to see Floki and Landak bearing a simple stretcher between them. Upon it lay Kaname, his face covered in dark lines and blood ringing his mouth and nose. Near too late, Jira called out a warning, commanding them to get back from him. Kaname was out of control - with a fierce strength I had never seen from him before, he struck out with his axe. Had it not been for Jira's warning it would have taken Floki by the neck. As it was it struck behind his knee. Without the blessing of the Oathmother he would now be a cripple, truly he is blessed to be left with nothing but a thick scar, and even that still fades. A great peace washed over us, and our attention was drawn to Jira against our will, as she stepped forward, chanting some soothing song. The next thing I knew it was Sairus calling for Jira to fall back - Kaname's attention had been drawn the same as ours, yet while we had been drawn into passivity his rage was honed sharper and he made to strike her down. Bramble came to Jira's aid and knocked Kaname back. With increasing ferocity Kaname struck out at those around him, although with no surprise this time and so little skill behind his blows no more found serious mark. It was Sairus himself that grappled him, and even with their bracers entangled in the struggle and many wild blows thrown against his body the alpha pinned him to the ground. Kaname was a wild thing, his skin splitting and fur rushing forth where blood should flow. It was not the fur of any beast I know, streaked ruby and obsidian, it shone as though aflame at times. Even pinned the beast Kaname had become would not relent, would not cease its thrashing and gnashing of jaw. There and then, with Bramble holding Kaname in place and the haft of Landak's spear against his throat, the blade resting against Kaname's thrashing neck, Sairus denounced Kaname as a traitor to the Pact. He struck off the beasts fingers with his axe, and drove his sword through the beasts chest. Still, the changed Kaname would not die, so they bound him with strong vines from the Briar and lead him away from us. They say they left him far from our lands, leaving his survival in fate's hands. Should he ever return from his exile, he is to be slain on sight. It has now been many nights since then, and on our sorties in defense of the Briar we have seen signs of the exiled ones work. He goes by the name Mirtis now, and where his fingers where loped off twisted talons are said to have sprung forth. Jira tells us that he is no longer a man now, only the empty shell of our once friend remains. He is become a vessel for a Demon, and his tainted soul will find no refuge with the Oathmother and the Ancestors any longer. Category:Sairus Category:Jira Category:Bramble Category:Tara Category:Kyphis Category:Floki Category:Landak Category:Exile - Kaname Category:RP Audiobook